


Premature cataclysm

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonbon?, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: It all goes wrong when Chat uses his cataclysm too early, Ladybug thinks. But what if this turns out to be more right than it seems initially?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	Premature cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> It seems I can't write anything funny to save my life! Credit for the title (because I couldn't resist) and the joke, if you manage to catch it, goes to Lou. As usual, I'm responsible for the mushy (lack of) conversation after that 😫

Timing. Timing was everything, Marinette knew. It wasn’t fair that they were forced to work within the confines of those five minutes, unlike Hawk Moth or Mayura, because this often put them in danger. But it was also something that taught them discipline and helped them become better. Of course, sometimes, it was also the cause of embarrassment and regret.

This was what was going through her head as she watched Chat use his cataclysm. It was too early. She had no plan ready, she didn’t know what to do. How could she manage to get everything done within five minutes without risking him?

It all happened too quickly after that. She was sure she’d figured out what to do, but it wasn’t as easy as expected. She needed more time and it was the one thing she didn’t have. Or, actually, she did, but not her partner. She heard that final beep like an alarm going off, like a signal of impending doom. Their eyes met for a panicked second and she dropped everything to do what she had to do.

She grabbed his arm and unleashed her yo-yo with the other, frantically searching for a safe direction. Anywhere, just away from the akuma. The villain was forgotten in that moment, all that mattered was getting Chat to safely transform somewhere. The akuma could wait, this couldn’t.

When they dropped down in a secluded alley, she took a breath of relief. In the nick of time, but not too late. 

“I’m sorry, m’lady,” she heard his voice behind her just as she was preparing to leave. She knew she had to go and yet she paused, turned around. He really looked sorry. “I should have been more careful. Trust me, a premature cataclysm is as embarrassing as it sounds,” he said with an embarrassed grin. She would act professionally and not fall into this trap. Oh, who was she kidding?   
“I guess it can happen to anyone?” she said, a small laugh accompanying the question. And it was like that, mid-joke, that it happened. There was no other warning or they had missed it. One moment she was looking into Chat’s smiling face and the next, it was… Adrien. She blinked, not sure if her mind wasn’t playing her a trick, but no. There was Plagg too, who couldn’t have done anything to prevent this, but still looked kind of ashamed too. 

She wanted to curse their carelessness. But there was no point, it was too late. And she had a job to do. 

“I-I’ll see you later,” she said, before turning around. She needed at least a minute to compose herself. She didn’t want to freak out, he didn’t deserve it. She left before he could say anything, throwing herself into the fight to take her mind off of this huge thing. A part of her was screaming, but she tuned it out. 

She managed to do it without any more risks. But the relief she felt was short-lived. She could imagine him. Adrien - ( _ Oh God)  _ \- in his room, worried and full of regret. Waiting to see if she was ok. Worried about her because she was his partner but also the girl he loved and -  _ Don’t freak out! _

She stopped for a minute to let Tikki eat her macaron. The kwami was quiet as she witnessed her inner turmoil. She didn’t offer advice or a precaution. So Marinette was on her way to the mansion before she gave herself time to reconsider it. 

When she arrived and he was there just the way she’d picture it, waiting for her, it felt surreal. It was him and while the need to run into his arms felt like a betrayal, it wasn’t. She wasn’t going to betray her feelings for Adrien if she did it and she had no reason to feel bad for doing this to Chat too. She felt a tentative smile on her lips. For the first time she realised that this was something wonderful, it was no reason to freak out at all. 

“M’lady?” he said, no doubt wondering what was going through her mind as she took a step towards him. 

“You know everything I have to say, let’s argue about it later,’ she whispered as she felt the last of her self-control crumble. “Can you just hold me now?” She pleaded. It was the way he didn’t even hesitate before opening his arms for her. It was the last straw. 

“Oh,” she heard him say as she wrapped her arms around him and she hoped she hadn’t hurt him. But then he held her almost as tightly. 

“It’s you,’ she said, her head on his shoulder. 

“You-you’re not disappointed?” he said and her heart couldn’t take it, he sounded so insecure. 

“No, of course not!” She said, looking up to meet his eyes. _ I can’t believe I’m doing this _ , flashed through her mind. “It’s wonderful. It has always been you who I loved. With or without the mask,” she said, the wonder in her voice clear to her ears too. 

“Wow,” he whispered and then startled her with a small laugh. “This actually explains some things. Like how you acted when I was Aspik,” he said, smiling the softest smile. For her. Marinnette could feel her cheeks warm up. 

“I’m pretty sure if you don’t kiss me right this second, I’m going to die,” she said, surprising herself. He blinked and she almost wanted to take it back. But then there was a gentle hand on her cheek and his eyes fell to her lips and she felt like breathing was impossible. His lips were almost on hers when she realised something. No, this couldn’t happen like that. It wasn’t fair. 

“Wait,” she said and he paused. “Spots off,” she whispered against his lips and then still kissed him, without waiting for the magic to retreat fully. She didn’t know how much he’d seen but he was kissing her and it didn’t matter. But after a short kiss, he pulled back. 

“I want to see you,” he said and she realised he hadn’t really seen her before that. It hadn’t mattered to him! When she looked in his eyes, she could see it all. How he’d gone from kissing Ladybug to kissing Marinette. If his smile was anything to do by, he was more than happy with this. And he didn’t lose any more time before kissing her again. Which was more than fine with her. 


End file.
